


Denial

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Emily is in denial, JJ is amused, Established relationship assumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random ficlet inspired by AJ Cook's phenomenal eyebrow arching smex. Also, this is my first time writing CM fics, so please, please, please be kind, I'm still trying to get the characters down.

There it was. That goddamned eyebrow cocked with the slightest curve along her brow, her eyes wide in that _Yeah, okay, whatever you say_ face of disbelief that she makes whenever Reid says some statistic that she finds hard to believe.

"What?"

A smile curled at her lips, but the eyebrow stayed and she looked to the side, as if avoiding a roll of her eyes.

"Jennifer... WHAT?!"

She looked up, her head still cocked down, as her second eyebrow joined the first. "You've got to be kidding me, Em."

"What, all I said is that I am _too_ feminine." Emily ran her hands, exaggeratedly, over her hips.

JJ closed the folder and propped her hand up on her chin, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "And define the word 'feminine,' Emily."

The older woman gestured vaguely, tugging at the hem of her shirt, "Well... I mean... I wear nailpolish!"

JJ's smirk grew, "Clear. Nailpolish..."

"I wear girly shirts!"

"When you steal them from me."

"That's not fair, I bought half of them!"

"As gifts for me. And you wear them when your laundry needs to be done."

"I do my own laundry, though!"

"I know college aged boys who do that, too, when forced."

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again, lips parting as she released a heavy sigh, the breath fluffing her bangs slightly. "Fine. I'm not feminine. I'm a total butch, are you happy?"

Blue eyes sparkled as JJ giggled launguidly, leaning back in her semi-reclining desk chair. "Oh, Emily... you're sweetly butch. I mean, not Home-Depot-Flannel-Lumberjack-butch... you have feminine qualities and feminine wiles but... baby, you wear the pants and I wear the apron."

Emily opened her mouth again and paused, her eyes shining and lips twisting ferally, before saying, "Tell me, Miss Jareau... is there... anything... _under_ that apron?"

"That's for me to know and you to--" JJ's words were cut off by a curt knock and the door to her office cracking open.

Hotch leaned into the office just enough that his head and one shoulder were in the room, "Briefing room in two minutes." He started to duck back out and then stuck his head back in. "And Prentiss?"

"Yes sir?"

"Ask Reid for the definition of 'feminine' and specify which dictionary you want it out of." The door closed with a heavy click and the two women dissolved into a fit of hysterical laughter.

_fin_


End file.
